nnd_compassfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
A super butler who is searching for his lady ran away from home again. He chases his master together with his magical suitcases. Appearance Playstyle Card Activation Speed The speeds below determine how fast the character uses the cards of that type, regardless of the card's individual cast speed. The speed is determined as either 'Slow', 'Normal' and 'Fast' Skills Hero Skill - Dance With My Lord For a short time, Thomas' 2 suitcases attack surrounding enemies. This also affects a suitcase that is protecting an ally sent by his Hero Action. Hero Ability - Diamond Shield That Protects My Lady Leila Thomas shoulders 50% of damage ally with Hero Action suitcase took. Damage he take from this ability cannot be reduced by Guard cards and Strength cards that affects Thomas' defense (Strength cards that affects ally team's defense reduces damage). Unlike Guard, this reduces the damage taken from enemies' Pierce cards. When an ally being protected by this takes 99999 damage, Thomas survives with 1 health. When protected ally got hit by Venus Pororotcho, their ability marks Thomas instead of the ally. If protected ally took damage and Thomas was using Beauty's Truth Giovanni, Thomas counters attack by teleporting to the back of enemy and attacking. Suitcase will automatically return to Thomas when his health falls below 50%. Hero Action - Rental Trunk Thomas sends out a suitcase to protect an ally in front of him. Sending out a suitcase activates his Hero Ability. Only 1 suitcase can be sent out at the same time. Thomas' movement speed is slightly increased while this is active. This cannot be used when his health is below 50% (Suitcases emit smoke when this is disabled). Trivia *Thomas is the second winner of #COMPASS's Hero Design Contests. The first being 13 (Thirteen). **An original entry can be seen here. Login to NicoNico and click the picture to zoom in on the illustration. *Thomas' "'Let's find the lost ancient treasure!' by my lady" costume is a reference to Indiana Jones, a main protagonist of Indiana Jones franchise.AmazingEntities' Tweet in 22 Jun 2019 *In Thomas' trailer, his deck in 1:00 is filled with cool gentlemen cards: -Blue Palace- Black Ruin Hierophant Acantilado, - Blue Palace - White Winged Knight Zenit, Orchestra Leader Dorchestol, and Demonic Army Leader General. *Also in 1:00 of his trailer, ally Coquelicot Blanche's nickname is Princess Coquelicot (コクリコット姫). Protecting a princess with Hero Action represents his job as a butler. *In "Please Subscribe" scene of the trailer (1:55), Thomas appears with 13, who is the first winner of Hero Design Contest. *Despite he has some British butler taste, "Original Concept (原案)" "Music (作曲)" "Voice (声)" "Motion (動作; Motion actors are refered as 'モーションアクター' in other trailers such as Devilmintkiryu Derumin's trailer, making Thomas' an exception)" "名 (Name)" "出演 (Appears in)" in staff credits (0:26 - 0:38) and release date (1:44) in his trailer are written in kanji. This is a reference to YASUHIRO's music videos. Release date is shown in Japanese calendar format to celebrate the new Japanese era. Also, a unique font is used for these texts. Challenges Song Gallery References Category:Heroes Category:Tanks Category:Male Heroes